In the related art, fuel injection devices for internal combustion engines having direct injection are usually implemented as high-pressure injection valves having outwardly opening valve needles, which are actuated with the aid of piezo actuators and controlled by costly output stages for the required highly dynamic switching times. High demands on material quality and manufacturing tolerances of the individual components of these injection valves lead to long processing, testing and manufacturing times and, as a result, to high manufacturing costs of these injection valves.
Seen this way, these high-pressure injection valves of the related art are not fully suitable for providing a simple device which is able to be produced cost-effectively, for the injection of fuel for internal combustion engines having direct injection in stratified-charge operation.